Delivery systems, such as for pharmaceutical agents, include lipid vesicles, which require steroids, oils and charge-producing agents (e.g., oleic acid, dactyl phosphate, cetyl sulphate, phosphatidic acid, phosphatidyl serine, and/or mixtures thereof) for their formation (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,928 to Wallach; Ref. 1); and micellar nanoparticles, which contain oils and require initiators (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,021 to Wright; Ref. 2).
As is known to those in the art, delivery and induction of therapeutic agents through topical application has various limitations as a result of the carrier system, the type of compound and/or ingredient, solubility and size of the molecules in addition to the condition of the skin (wounded, damaged, aged, etc.). As is known in the art, conventional carrier systems (e.g., liposomes, transfersomes, nanoparticles) have various drawbacks as a result of ingredients used in their compositions and/or formulations. This is of particular importance when combining ingredient(s) delivery and induction with certain medical treatments, where delivery or induction is often not possible due to the often-damaged condition of the skin or tissue, due to an increased risk of infection and inflammation to the patient.
Delivery and induction of therapeutic topical ingredient(s) is also often not achieved at the desired level of absorption as therapy is often delayed until the damaged and/or wounded skin has healed. The delay in inducting and delivering therapeutic ingredient(s) to damaged and/or injured skin is largely due to the ingredient used in the formation of the topical delivery (chemical enhancers, steroids, etc.) which often irritate the skin and create side effects such as burning, erythema, drying and allergic reactions. Topical deliveries with pharmaceutical carriers such as nanoparticles and delivery systems with chemical enhancers have limitations as harmful ingredients may be delivered through the skin together with the desired ingredient(s).
Delivery of therapeutic ingredients is of particular importance in the field of dermatology. Skin conditions, disorders and diseases are often treated with concomitant treatments using topical delivery treatments with skin resurfacing and skin remodeling treatments such as lasers and other energy treatments, chemical peels, needling, thermal light treatments, etc. As is known in the art, conventional skin resurfacing treatments have various drawbacks including purpura, erythema, blistering, crusting, hyperpigmentation, hypopigmentation, thermal damage through heat treatments or pore punching methods of lasers; chemical peels; nano needles and other ablative and non-ablative therapies making induction and delivery of therapeutic ingredients in conjunction with resurfacing a challenge and dangerous. Depending on the type of skin resurfacing and remodeling, the downtime for skin healing (erythema, burns, blisters, etc.) may require days, weeks or longer. Combining these treatment modalities is highly desired in the clinical setting, Due to the impaired condition of the skin and the drawbacks of current topical delivery systems, combining these treatment modalities often result in increased side effects such as burning, itching swelling and erythema, worsening the risk for increased inflammation and infection with little to no delivery enhancement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and improved delivery systems, particularly for the delivery and induction of pharmaceutical ingredients, and for improved induction and delivery of pharmaceutical ingredients combined with skin resurfacing and skin remodeling with fewer side effects. It is therefore objects of the present invention to provide such delivery systems, as well as methods for using the same.